Flüstern/Theories
* Immer wenn Sie etwas in deutscher Sprache hören, denken Sie an das zurück, was Nathan in der Episode sagte, als die Anderen einige Leute mitnahmen und Nathan sagte, dass einer von ihnen Deutscher sei. Dieses geschah in der ersten Nacht und es könnte sein, dass jemand Deutsch im Dschungel sprach. Es könnte auch eine deutsche Übertragung von den Lautsprechern der Station in der Episode wiedergegeben worden sein. Die Zirkularität und Timidität der Stimme erinnert stark an Waiting for Godot von Samuel Beckett. Die erste Zeile, die Boone in Shannons Rückblende in sagt, ist "Tod ist ätzend" ("Death sucks"). "Dafür büßt du eines Tages" ("It'll come back around") ist ein Bezug zu dem, was Frank Duckett zu Sawyer gesagt hat, nachdem er von ihm angeschossen wurde. Das Flüstern "Dying sucks... Hi sis...Here she comes, here she comes" ("Tod ist ätzend... Hallo Schwester... Hier kommt sie, hier kommt sie" impliziert stark, dass es sich dabei um eine Unterhaltung zwischen den "Geistern" von Duckett und Boone handelt, die darüber sprechen, was den Lebenden passiert. * Das Flüstern könnte auch ein Resultat von telepathischen Fähigkeiten der Gestrandeten oder der Anderen sein. ** Ähnlich zu der Heilung von Lockes Paralyse und der heilenden Wirkung der Insel könnten die Überlebenden vereinzelte Gedanken der Anderen auffangen - in Transcripts erkennt man, dass darüber gesprochen wird, ob die Überlebenden "gut" sind. ** Die Anderen können das nicht bemerken oder sind gegen diese Fähigkeiten immun - hervorgerufen durch den Impfstoff der DHARMA Initiative gegen die Krankheit. *** Evtl. ist das Flüstern ein Symptom der Krankheit. *Das Flüstern kommt von den "Anderen" die sich in der Nähe verbergen. *Das Flüstern ist einfach eine Handlung der Anderen, um Menschen einzuschüchtern und eine mysteriöse Stimmung zu kreieren. Weil Kelvin sie "Feinde" nannte, ist es möglich, dass die Anderen Mitarbeiter der DHARMA in der Vergangenheit angegriffen haben und dabei eine Form von Kriegsschreien in Form des Flüsterns entwickelt haben. * Es sind die Gedanken/Stimmen von "entfernten Beobachtern" von der Hanso Beobachtungsstation (gezeigt durch die Nachricht von Hugh McIntyre auf dem Hanso Foundation Anrufbeantworter). ** Diese Theorie führt zu der Frage, warum die Beobachter wollen, dass die beobachteten Subjekte sie hören können. *** Eine mögliche Antwort auf diese Frage ist, dass das Flüstern eine unkontrollierbare Seite des Effekts einer experimentellen Technologie ist. * Das Flüstern kommt von über der ganzen Insel versteckten Sprechern, die alle durch Dharmatel verbunden sind. * Manchmal wenn die Leute Nahtoderfahrungen haben, erleben sie Erfahrungen von Übernatürlichem oder "anderen Seiten". Das zeigte sich als Charlotte Malkin Eko erzählt, dass sie Yemi sah und er mit ihr gesprochen hat. Es scheint beinahe unmöglich zu sein, dass irgendjemand überhaupt den Flug überlebt hat. Das Flüstern zeigt, dass sie alle an einem Ort zwischen Leben und Tod waren, wie Charlotte ihn beschrieben hat. Die Heilkräfte der Insel haben diejenigen am Leben erhalten, die nur an der Schwelle zum Tod standen (zum Beispiel Jack, der plötzlich im Dschungel aufwacht) und näher an die Toten auf der Insel gebracht. Dadurch kann man auch einige der Visionen erklären, die sich in Personen manifestieren, die bereits tot sind. *Das Flüstern könnte eine Art telephatisches Echo sein. Zudem könnten die Rückblenden durch irgendetwas auf der Insel angezeigt werden. Das würde heissen, dass die Rückblenden auch in der Gegenwart (auf der Insel) sichtbar sind. Oder das Flüstern und die Rückblenden sind eine Art Scanvorgang, diese Theorie wird vorallem auch durch die Szene gestüzt, in der Mr. Eko dem Rauchmonster begegnet und im Innern des Rauches Bilder aus Ekos Vergangenheit sichtbar werden. Jack hat das Flüstern ebenfalls in seiner Zelle in der Hydra-Station gehört. Dabei erklang die Stimme seines Vaters und hat ihm etwas gesagt, was er mehrmals in den Rückblenden gesagt hat... fast wie ein Echo. Die Insel oder die Anderen könnten dies aus einem unbekannten Grund inszenieren.